


Daydream

by okaeri



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaeri/pseuds/okaeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble about Kou's thoughts drifting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.

“Matsuoka Kou.”   
Really, as Kou reflected, that was the beginning of her crush on Haru. She tapped her pencil on the desk thinking about how intense he always looked; how sullen. Sometimes though, emotion flashed across his features. It was usually about swimming or in response to Makoto. It was rare and somehow she wanted to plumb the depths of Haru’s personality. She wanted to dive right in and chase those fleeting emotions to find out what was going on beneath the glassy surface that was almost always calm. 

Kou’s mind drifted thinking about being able to literally dive in. Swimming after Haru and watching his muscles knot and relax beneath his skin. He was gloriously muscled. “Kou.” For a moment she imagines him turning and looking at her. Really looking at her as they’re both suspended in the deep water and his eyes widen in surprise. Her heart thumps in her chest. The moment is over in a heartbeat and he swims off. She can never catch him and she can’t breathe. Her head slips off of her hand and she catches herself before her head hits the desk. Even fully awake her chest aches.


End file.
